Lovley Morning
by HyukkieLove
Summary: An ordinary Morning in SJ dorm/ Chat...sry Fails CF ...fail summary


CookingMontser: Ryeowook

Eunhae: Donghae/Eunhyuk (they're nacked in ther room U/U)

LovelyMin: Sungmin

DenialKyu: Kyuhyun

TurteAppa: Yesung

SonOfGod: Siwon

BabyChul: Heechul

CookingMonster is now online

Eunhae is now online

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) Wuahhhh GOOOD~MORNIIIING Woookieee~ x3333

Eunhae: (Donghae) Morning =3

CookingMonster: Wow you two are awake O_O ?

Eunhae: (Donghae) Kekeke~ Jup jup ...I had a great sleep ^w^

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) =_=

CookingMonster: Ohh I see O_O ...

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk)Yeah ...and thanks to you ...my butt hurts =_=

CookingMonster: O_O ?

Eunhae: (Donghae) Ohh ... O_O ? really O_O? ...last night we just did three rounds O3O

CookingMonster: WTF ? O/O

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) wel-

Eunhae: (Donghae) Wuahhhhh ... ! D-don't don't tell me that you didn t liked it O_O ...!

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) N-no bu-

Eunhae: (Donghae) buhu did i done something wrong Q_Q

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) Jup ...=_=..you did...=_= ^

CookingMonster: =_="

Eunhae: (Donghae) O_Q ?

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) You spanked my ass 3 times ...in each round Q_Q...my butt still hurts like hell... ;_;

CookingMonster: No comments ...

Eunhae: (Donghae) Well...(3)

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) YAAAA ! You have to say "SORRY" to my cute little ASS !

Eunhae: (Donghae) Wuahh you re right ...Sorry ...little cute ass~33

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) Ne good boy~X3

CookingMonster: X_x...Idiots...

Eunhae: (Donghae) XDDDD

Eunhae: (Donghae) Ne Hyukkie...does your butt still hurt :3?

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) Nyuu~jup ;-;

Eunhae: (Donghae) awww~should i stroke your butt a bit :33

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) No thx -.-"

CookingMonster: X/x

Eunhae: (Donghae) Or do ya want me to kiss the pain away hm ? *smirks*

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) Y-YAAA O/O ?

CookiengMonster: PERVERT HYAAAAAA ...I can't take this shit anymooore ...buhu Sungieee ...

Eunhae: (Donghae) WUahh sooouw mean Q_Q..I'm trying to be a good man here...Q_Q I just wanna be a perfect husband ;-; buhuhuhu...

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) YAAA you re such a FLIIIRT ...

Eunhae: (Donghae) Nyoo I'm not~O3O *hugs you from behind*

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) HAE...You're HEAVY ! ...

Eunhae: (Donghae) *pouts* souuw mean

Eunhae: (Eunyhyuk) WUAAAH! WOOKIE DO SOMETHING!

CookingMonster: I consider myself from this ...

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) TT~TT

Eunhae: (Donghae) XDDDD

Babychul is now online

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) Morning~ ^^

Eunhae:(Donghae) : HEEEEEEEEEELLLOO~ 3

BabyChul: Morning...=_=

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) Hyung-ah ..a-are you ok O_O?

BabyChul: Oh you ask me if i'm ok ?

BabyChul: Oh you know...I'm just doing fine..because of you TWO FUCKING HORNY LOVERS I JUST COULD SLEEP 3 FUCKING HOURS ! ...

CookingMonster: O_O

Eunhae: (Donghae) Why ist this our fault O_O?

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) ...

BabyChul: The whole night.I just could hear:

BabyChul: "AHHH-H-HAEEE~! I want you souuu~w Badly...I can't wait anymore hahh~fuck me Hae~"...

BabyChul: OR...

BabyChul:"AHHH..HAEEE ! Hah~...more..hnngg y-you're souw big nyahhh MORE~i-it feels souw goood~ Hyaaahhh~"...*pukes* -.-

CookingMonster: WTF ? O/O *BLUSHES*

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! O/O *mega blushes*

Eunhae: (Donghae) Owwww~YESH...! ...Hyukkie was souuw smexy and sluty last night ..rawrrr~x3

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) *smaks you're head*

Eunhae: (Donghae) Wuah ..Q_Q. OUTCH Q_Q !

CookingMonster: WUAH SUNGIIEEEEE ! SAAAAVE MEEE ...

Eunhae: (Donghae) So...Hyung whats your problem ..? we just did some naughty stuffs..? So what ? =_=...

BabyChul: THE PROOOBLEEEM ! EVERYONE HEARD YOU ..GOOOSHHHH !

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) E-every one Q/Q...NOOO HYAA !Q_Q

BabyChul: Jep..and the most worse thing is ...I ALSO BECAME HOORNYYY ...

BabyChul: And Hannie wasn't here Q_Q...buhuuuhuh *cries*

CookingMonster: =_=

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) =_=

BabyChul: I'm warning you for the first and the LAST time...if you two want to fuck each other ... then please do that outside or more quiet !...ARASSO ?  
>If you don't ...you two will kiss the floor ...outside...<p>

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) *gulps* n-neh Hyung...*shaking*

Eunhae: (Donghae) *nods*...*shivers*

CookingMatser: LOOOL XDDDDD

BabyChul: That's fine~^w^

TurtelAppa is now online

TurtelAppa: Hey Guys~ XD

Eunhae: YO MAAAAN XD

BabyChul: Wuahh our weirdo King is ooonn~XD

TurtelAppa: *Ignores Chullie*

BabyChul: LMAO XD

CookingMonster: SUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNGIIEEE ! Q_Q *cries*

TurtelAppa: Oww Wookieee~^w^...Somethig happen O_O...?

CookiengMonster: Buhuhu ...they are soiling my mind Q_Q

CookingMonster: STOPPP THEM SUNGIE Q_Q...

TurtelAppa: WTF ? O_O YAAA YOU IDIOTS ..I DON'T ALLOW YOU TO SOILING WOOKIES MINDS YAA...  
>Wookies pure soul Q_Q...<p>

BabyChul: TOO LATE XDD

Eunhae: (Donghae) XD CookingMonster: Sungie Q_Q...

TurtelAppa: Aww~wookie ..I'll going to protect your pure soul /  
>WUAHH MY INNOCENT BABYYY~...*hugs you tightly*<p>

CookingMonster: I LOVE YOU SUNGIIE~333

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) Aww~souw cute~^w^-

TurtelAppa: AHHH WOOKIEE ...I must tell you something *-*

CookingMontser: What is it ? :333

TurtelAppa: DDANGKOMA CAN TALLLLLLLLKKKKS~! *_*

BabyChul: WEEEIIRDOOO KIING XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

CookingMonster: WAAATTTTT O_O?

Eunhae: O_ O ?

TurtelAppa: Yeahh x3 HE TALKED TO ME LAST NIGHT X3333..Isn't it great *w*

BabyChul: YAA TURTELS CAN'T TALK ...

BabyChul: =_=

CookingMontser: Yeahh ...Chullie is right...turtels can't talk O_O...

TurtelAppa: HE CAN TALK ...

TurtelAppa: Yesterday he said that I've the greatest voice here c:  
>and he said that I'm PREETY HANDSOOOME *_*..AND NOOT WEIRD ...!<p>

BabyChul: Yeah ..you're not only weird..YOU'RE WEIRD AND CRAZY ! ...

TurtelAppa:-.-

Eunhae: (Donghae) WUAHHH CAN HE REALLY TALK :o ?

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) Hae...-.-

CookingMonster: *sighs*

TurtelAppa: Yup ...he cans ^^

Eunhae: (Donghae) But ..turtels can't talk...unless...KYAA HE'S AN ALIEN TURTEEEL O_O !

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) ..Aishh...Pabo..*rolles eyes*

CookingMonster: WTH ? o-o

Eunhae: (Donghae) HYAA HYUUNG ...BE CAREFUULL ...That Turtle will eat you up TT ~ TT~ ...

TurtelAppa: YAA HE WON'T ! ...

TurtelAppa: I said that he loves meee ...

Eunhae: (Donghae) YA Don't be such a fool ..and listen...*serious glare*.

Eunhae: (Donghae) These Aliens are really really sneaky...just watch out ... Your Turtel doesn't loves you ...what he loves is just your juicy MEAAAT ... HE WILL EAT YA UUUUPP X_X !

TurtealAppa: HE WON'T!

Eunhae: (Donghae) HE WILL!

TurtelAppa: HEE WON'T!

Eunhae: (Donghae) HE WILL!

TurtelAppa: HE WON'T!

Eunhae: (Donghae) HE WILL !

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) YAA IT'S ENOUGH ...!

TurtelBoy: AISHHH -.-

BabyChul: YAA YOU TWO ANNOYING BRATS ..! YOU TWO ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES !...AISH YOU TWO DAMING BRATS !

CookingMontser: agree =_=...*roles eyes*

TurtelAppa: TT~TT

CookingMonster: *sighs* I'm going to make breakfast...Sungie-ah ..wil you help me ? OwO ?

TurtelAppa: Aww~sure~Ddang is also going to help you ^w^

TurtelAppa: Ddang told me that he's a great cook ^^

Eunhae: (Donghae) DDANG IS AN ALIEN He's going to COOK you !

TurtealAppa: HE WON'T!

Eunhae: (Donghae) HE WILL!

TurtelAppa: HEE WON'T!

Eunhae: (Donghae) HE WILL!

TurtelAppa: HE WON'T!

Eunhae: (Donghae) HE WILL !

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) SHUT UP !

CookingMaster: SHUT UP !

BabyChul: SHUT UP !

Eunhae: (Donghae) Q_Q-

TurtelAppa: Q_Q-

CookingMonster: Aish...NOW COME SUNGIE ..! *shakes heads*

TurtelAppa. YESH~..I'm COMMING~X3

CookingMonster is now offline

TurtelAppa is now offline

~TT^TT ... I miss yaa souw muchuuu TT^TT

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) ^^

Eunhae:(Donghae) =_=

SonOfGod is now online

SonOfGod: Hey Guyss~GOD bless you U_U

BabyChul: Church boy ...=_=

Eunhae:(Donghae) WUAHH WONNIIIIE *_* *tackles you* X3

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) Wuahh WOOONNNIEE ^w^ kekekeke...how are you =3 ? ..Did you had a nice sleep?

SonOfGod: Well... I couldn't say that it was a nice sleep...

Eunhae:(Donghae) Oh why O3O

BabyChul: Buhuhuhuuu...Hanniee... Q_Q SonOfGod: Last night...you two ..committed crime again ..neh ? =_=

Eunhae: (Donghae) Wuahhh JEP X3..And take a note..IT WAS A SUCCESS XDDDD

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) WHAT THE- Y-YAA HAEEE

SonOfGod: Ohhh god ..please for give these two idiots *prays* U_U lll

Eunhae: (Donghae) XDD LMAO

SonOfGod: *still praying*

BabyChul: buhuh HANNNIIEEE Q_Q why ..why are you leaving me alone with those brainless idiots Q_Q...

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) YAAAAA !

Eunhae: (Donghae) I'm NOT brainless Q_Q..I still have a fishy brain

SonOfGod: What'S with Chul O_O?

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) Missing Gege badly...

Eunhae: (Donghae) EHHH ? Why are you missing him O_O?

Eunhae: (Donghae) WUAHH D-DON'T TELL MEE...YOU LOVE HIM O_O ?..OMOO LEEE HYUKJAEEEEEEE I WON'T ALLOW THIS _ *cries*

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) w-what =_=...?

Eunhae: (Donghae) Buhuh Hyukkie-ahhh did I do something wrong Q_Q,,,Just tell me Q_Q..I'll change ..*cries more*

Eunhae: (Donghae) Please baby TT ^ TT Don't leave me buhuhuhuuu I BEG YOUU ! Q_Q...

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) LEE DONGHAE I DON'T LOVE GEGE ... CHUL IS THE ONE WHO MISSES HIM SOUW BADLY YOU IDIOT Aishh..do you actually noticed it =_=? POBOOOO ...Idiot ..arghh...

Eunhae: (Donghae) OHH O3O ...I see XD..hehe welll...ok XD

BabyChul: TTwTT

SonOfGod: Aww~Chull ...How about to accompany me to the church ? OwO

BabyChul: Huh ...=_=? Wut =_=? Why should I ...?

SonOfGod: It's Sunday Morning...and a perfect day to pray in the church ^w^

BabyChul: Yaa but I don't want to..=_=...It's souw daming boring and annoying =_=

SonOfGod: But you can forget about all about your worries ^w^...

BabyChul: YAA I'm An atheist =_=

SonOfGod: God loves all people...and forgives all peope U_U

BabyChul: =_=

SonOfGod: Oh common Chul ...I just don't want you to be sad ...U_U...and by the way...you can pray for Hangeng hyungs health ne =3

BabyChul: Aishh ..churchboy...you'll neve give up ne =_=..ok okk.I accompany you...*sighs*

SonOfGod: ^_^

BabyChul: Now let's go...i'm going to prepare myself...after we're done..you have to buy me some sweets =_=..arraso ?

SonOfGod: But it's Sunday O_O?

BabyChul: like I care...aishh ...now stop wasting my time !... i have to pray for my chinese man -

BabyChul is now offline

SonOfGod: hahhhhh *sighs* neh ok ...I'm also going to prepare myself...God bless you ..Amen...U_U

Eunhae: (Donghae) yeah .god bless you ..amen U_U

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) -.-

SonOfGod is now offline

Eunhae: (Donghae) Puahh Hyukkieee now we're allone ^w^

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) neh ^^

Eunhae: (Donghae) *hugs you from behind again* ..Saranghae hyukkie ^w^

Eunhae: (Eunhyk) Nado~3

Eunhae: (Donghae) ^w^

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk)...

Eunhae: (Donghae) ^w^...

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) O_O...WHAT'S THIS ? *shockes*

Eunhae: (Donghae) What so you mean baby~:33

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) THIS !

Eunhae: (Donghae) Whut O3O ?

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) AISHH THIS HAR THINGIE BEHIND ME

Eunhae: (Donghae) It's my fishy pet ^w^

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) WTF ? O/O HYAA HAEEE *blushes*

Eunhae: (Donghae) Aww~baby~...be careful with my Fishy...He s awaken-maybe he'll bite you rawrrr~ *licking lips*

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) AISHH..B-but why ...?

Eunhae: (Donghae) It's morning arrousal baby...OwO

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) But you just woke up 30 min ago O/O

Eunhae: (Donghae) Hmm that's because I'm hugging a smexy naked Monkey keekkeke~XD *kisses*

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) *sighs* W-why is fishy j-just souw...

Eunhae: (Donghae) big ? :D

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) Yeah..I wonder ..what have you been eating all this time /...and what happened that you become such a pervert...?

Eunhae: (Donghae) wait...how did you know that I gotten so big O_O..GOOSH ..Don t tell me ..the littel innoccent le Hyukjae was peeking on little Fishy's pet ...*smirks*

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) I -I've never done that /

Eunhae: (Donghae) *giggels* Aww~my baby has always been a little pervert kekeke~X3 *kisses on your cheeks*

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) AISHHHH _

LovelyMin is now online

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) Aww~Minnnn ^w^ ...What's up hyung =3

Eunhae:(Donghae) Hiiii^w^

LovelyMin: Buhuhu HYUUUKK ! Q_Q...*cries*

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) Aw~hyung why are you crying ...O_O

LovelyMin: Buhuhuu..that PABO KYU ! *sobs sobs* I HATE HIIM _*sobs*

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) Uahhh What happen Min ? O_O...

LovelyMin: *sobs* THIS FAG CHOSE HIS FUCKING PSP OVER MEEEE _ AISHH ..UNBELIEVEBLE ...YAAA

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk)WTF ? O_O REALLY O_O..

Eunhae: (Donghae) =_=...

LovelyMin: YEAH REALLY !

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) Minnie-ah care to tell me what happened ?

LovelyMin: You know...Kyu had a photoshooting and was therefore for a WHOLE day...and of course I wated for him eagerly...

LovelyMin: And when he came home, I was so happy to see him...but instead to be happy about it...He just goes in his room...

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) Aww~poor poor Miinnie ..

LovelyMin:and when I followed him into his room, he only played in his FUCKING PSP ! AISH ...!

LovelyMin: I've tried everything to get his attention but ..but..buhuhuuuu...and and HE SAID THAT I'M ANNOYING ! buhuuhuu *sobs sobs* TT TT...

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) Min please don't cry...*hugs him tightly*

LovelyMin:I hate him...*still crying*

DenialKyu is now online

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) O_O

Eunhae: (Donghae) XD

DenialKyu: Ey you two idiots is my bunny here? Q_Q...

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) First...we're not IDIOTS

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) And second ...Yeah he is =_=

DenialKyu: Yeah right... because you're not idiots ...i could hear you two hornballs moaning your asses of...last night =_=

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) O/O

Eunhae: (Donghae) LOL XDDD

LovleyMin: U/U

LovelyMin: Yeah you two were sooo loud last night Q/Q

DenialKyu: Minnie..Q_Q I-I'm -

LovelyMin: What do you want ...=_=

DenialKyu: Aww~ Baby~ I-I`m sorry !

LovelyMin: PAH ...just go back to your beloved PSP...=_= it will feel alone you know =_=...ne just go back ...just keep on ignoring me ...=_=

DenialKyu: Aw~baby come on ...stop joking around =_=

LovelyMin: Tse...I'm not joking...you love your PSP MORE THAN MEEE !

DenialKyu: That's not true

LovelyMin: YAA YOU CHOSE YOUR PSP OVER MEE...AISHH I HATE YOU ..

DenialKyu: Anii Min ...I ...It's not that I-

LovelyMin: NOT WHAT... HUH?

DenialKyu: It's just...

LovelyMin: OHH I know...I'm annoying neh? Oh I m souw sorry for that ..I WON'T DISTURB YOU ANYMORE, NEH! ? _q

DenialKyu: AWWW~ Minnie...don't say that...Q_Q..I'M SORRY ...PLEASE FOGIVE ME MINNIE Q_Q..

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) KYAHAH KYUU JUST CUT IT OUT XDD~...You won't get Minnie BACK XDD~...it's your own FAULT...

Eunhae: (Donghae) Wuahh Hyukkie you're souw meany XD..keke...like it

DenialKyu: Hae...do you already have activate your little fishy brain? =_=

DenialKyu: AND YOU ...BRAINLESS MONKEY BOY...just shut the fuck up !

LovelyMin: Aishh KYU...SHUT YOUR MOUTH !

DenialKyu: WTF ? O_O..YAA b-but he

LovelyMin:*death glares*

DenailKyu: Aishh *sighs*

DenialKyu: Aww~ baby~ please come back...I didn't mean it so...

LovelyMin: Hmpf...! Why should I ? ...I also found something...hmm no I mean SOMEONE...that I luv more than you =_=?

Eunhae: (Eunhyuk) YOU DO O_O?

Eunhae: (Donghae) Ohh congratulation XD

DenialKyu: WTF! =_=

DenialKyu: So you wanna say that you were cheating on me all the time?

LovelyMin: Nope just since you're cheating me with your PSP =_=...

DenialKyu: And who is the lucky one =_=?

LovelyMin: Hyukkie ...

DenialKyu: Hyukkie ...=_=!

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) WTF ? O_O

Eunhae(Donghae) WHAT THE HOLLLLLLLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT ?

DenialKyu: Minnie ... you're not with Hyukkie in a relationship...=_=...I'm not an idiot =_=..

Eunhae(Donghae) LEE HYUKJAE ! IS THIS TRUE ?...

Eunhae(Eunhyuk) Hyaaa~ I never had a relationship with Minnie Q_Q... YAA MIIN Q_Q...

LovelyMin: Pahhh YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? ..*hugs Hyukkie tightly and gives him a kiss*

Eunhae: (DONGHAEEE) FUUCK MIN YOU BIIITCH! *SHOVES YOU AWAY* DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH MY HYUKKIE AGAIN! YOU BITCH I CAN'T BELIEVE..YOU KISSED MY MONKEY!..AISH YOU'RE A DEAD MAN IF YOU DO IT AGAIN ROARRR ...ARGH CHO KYUHYUN TAKE YO'R SLUTTY BUNNY BACK..! HYAAAA...! UNBELIVIABLE!*MEGA DEATH GLARES* _ *Hugs MY BABY tightly*

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) O/O...

LovelyMin: TT^TT

DenialKyu: *sighs* aishhh ...whatcha want ? U_U

LovelyMin: Hmmmm...Just... promise me...

DenialKyu: What? =_=

LovelyMin: That I WILL TOP three times!

DenialKyu: WTF! O_O

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) O_O *gulps*

Eunhae:(Donghae) KYahahaha say bai bai to your walk ability XDDDD Kyahahahahh LMAO *ROFL*

DenialKyu: Pah...! You want to do the active part? Tse slut..! I'm trying to be romantic all the time And you ...you're just thinking about this...tse tse...*roles eyes*

LovelyMin: Stop trying to change the subject =_=

LovelyMin: THREEE TIMES!

DenialKyu: Aishh fine...

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) KYAA KYU IS GOING TO GET FUCKED XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

DenialKyu: Shut up =_=

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) ROFL XD kyahah a Minnieee~you're souw cool XDD *hugs*

LovelyMin: keke I know~^w^-

Eunhae:(Donghae) Hyuk~...*glares*

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) ^^

DenialKyu: So Minnie...=_=...is this all? -.-

LovelyMin: Nope ^^

LovelyMin: I want you to wear the sweet pink bunny costume, which I gave you to our anniversary, for the whole day x3333

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) LOL

Eunhae:(Donghae) XD *ROFL*

DenialKyu: What the HEEELL? O_O NOOOO

DenialKyu: I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THIS!

LovelyMin: Why not Q_Q?

DenialKyu: it looks so gay on me !

LovelyMin: YAA KYUU...! I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND...Does it mean that you hate me for being a boy?

DenialKyu: No of course not...O_O

LovelyMin: YAA I'm so sorry for not being a FUCKING GIRL . ..Aishh I HATE YOU Q_Q...*cries*... buhh you're hurting me so much buhuhuhu...

DenialKyu: What are you talking about Minnie...I love you ...AND ONLY YOU ..

LovelyMin: TT TT *cries*

DenailKyu: Minnie-ah...

LovelyMin: TT TT...

DenialKyu: Arghh OK OK ...I'LL WEAR IT!

LovelyMin: Really Q_Q? *sobs sobs*

DenailKyu: Yeah...! Are you happy now!

LovelyMin: YAAAY X3333 *hugs you tightly*

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) GOOOSHHHH XD...KYUU You're not only GAY XD.. You ll look like one kyahha aXD

Eunhae:(Donghae) XDDDD

DenailKyu: Wanna die =_=?

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) 8DDD

LovelyMin: now come on Kyu _ The bunny costume is waiting for you ^w^-

DenailKyu: -.-

LovelyMin: And eh Kyu...

DenailKyu: Yeah?

LovelyMin: DON'T FORGET..THREE TIMES ...

LovelyMin is now offline

DenialKyu: *sighs* evil Bunny...*shakes head*

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) Kakakakaaaaa~ it's your own fault XDDD

DenialKyu: SHUT UP YOU FOOL or I'm going to rape you D

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) O/O *blushes* W-WHAT ?

Eunhae:(Donghae) Don't you dare to touch MY monkey *death glares*

DenialKyu: Tsee..idiots...

DenailKyu: Aishh My little evil is souw naiv..keke...Aww~ Minnie Just watch out...tonight..I'm going to rape you kekek~XD

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) evil horny maknae...-.-

DenailKyu: Compare to you ... you're a horndog ...=_=

Eunhae:(Donhae):o...horny monkey~ XDDD

Eunhae:(Eunhae) YOUUU~ ..Arghh I HATE YOU! ...

DenailKyu: Aww~ thx...Love you too dear...3 ^^

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) Fuck you =_=

DenailKyu: XD

LovelyMin is now online

LovelyMin: YAA KYUUU WHERE ARE YOU?...move your lame ass and hurry up !

DenailKyu: Yeah yeah ...

LovelyMin is now offline

DenialKyu is now offline

Eunhae:(Donghae) *sighs*

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) Hae-ah~ you know... I also would like to...-

Eunhae:(Donghae) CUT IT OUT ! -.-

Eunhae:(Donghae) I won't allow you to do the active part =_=

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) But why Q.Q

Eunhae:(Donghae) 'cause I say so ..AND THAT'S FINAL !

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) *Pouts* meany...=3=

BabyChul is now online

BabyChul: WHO THE FUCK STOLE MY MADE-IN-CHINA-LUBE? _

Eunhae:(Donghae) Opps *gulps*

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) O_Q ...shit...

BabyChul YOU PUNKS ARGHHH !

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) I-it was Haes idea U/U

Eunhae:(Donghae) What the ..-

BabyChul: YOU AGAIIN...! YAA I SWEAR ...TODAY I'M GOING TO GRILL YOU ! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN _. !

Eunhae:(Donghae) I'm Sorry U_U...*100000x bows*

BabyChul :*pushes you to the ground*first ...my beauty sleep...AND NOW MY MADE IN CHINA LUBE FROM MY HONEY? ..YAA UNFORGIVEABLE _!

Eunhae:(Donghae) I'm so sorry TT TT

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) Hyung ..pls don't kill my fishy Q_Q...we won't do it again Q_Q promise Q_Q...

Eunhae:(Donghae) buhuu TT TT *cries*

BabyChul: Aishh ...fine but Hae you ll going to buy me lube in each flavor..if you forgot one..Then you'll taste my anger =_=...ARASSO?

Eunhae:(Donghae) Yes Ma' am O_Q *shivers*

CookingMonster is now online

CookingMonster: GUUYS~ Breakfast is ready :D...I meet you in the dining-room ok ^^..see you

CookingMonster is now offline

BabyChul: Hmpf ...!

BabyChul is now offline

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) *sighs* I already said that we shouldn't use Hyung's lube U_U

Eunhae:(Donghae) But baby~...we hadn't any...

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) so what ? =_=

Eunhae:(Donghae) Ohh...O_O..you prefer to do it raw~? O3O

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) O-of course n-not O/O

Eunhae:(Donghae) soo~ ?

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) Yaa just promise me not to steal Hyungs lube ok *sighs*

Eunhae:(Donghae) Neh...

Eunhae:(Donghae) Hyukkie-ah ..I love you...^w^

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) I know that already *giggles*

Eunhae:(Donghae) Great ! Soo do you love me too?

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) I do ^^-

Eunhae:(Donghae) Great ! Then let's have sex X33

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) W-WHAT O/O *blushes*

Eunhae:(Donghae) Fishy just can't wait anymore _

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) But..Breakfast...

Eunhae:(Donghae) Then we'll have it here ^w^-

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) you know that Teukie Umma doesn t like it ...=_= ...He always wants to start breakfast together...

Eunhae:(Donghae) *sighs* Okay...

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) Ae ? Y-you're not arguing? O_O

Eunhae:(Donghae) then let's do it quick *licking lips*

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) W-WHAT O/O

Eunhae:(Donghae) Get ready BABYYYY~3 *tackles* ^w^

Eunhae:(Eunhyuk) Hyaaa ~

In the dining-room .

Yesung: *Tries not to laugh about Kyu's outfit*

Shindong:*Tries not to laugh about Kyu's outfit*

Siwon: U_U

Kangin:*Tries not to laugh about Kyu's outfit*

Kibum*Tries not to laugh about Kyu's outfit*

Leeteuk:*Tries not to laugh about Kyu's outfit*

Ryeowook: Kyu you look-

Kyuhyun: Shut up =_=

Heechul:*grumbles grumbles*

Sungmin: -^w^- *giggles*

Leeteuk: Ne guys...Where s our fishy couple O_O

Sungmin: Oh I think they are still in their room..OwO

Leeteuk: Aishh lazy bums...

Kangin: should I call them teukie?

Leeteuk: No needs ...I'm going to check them what they're doing...=_=

10 minutes later

Leeteuk: *shocked* (traumatized look)

Shindong: O_O

Siwon: O_O

Kibum: O_O

Ryeowook: O_O

Sungmin: O_O

Heechul: *grumbles grumbles*

Kyuhyun: XDDDD

Kangin: T-teukie ?

Leeteuk: I saw something...that I never should have saw...

Kyuhyun: LMAO XDDDD ..HAEHYUK MAKING OUT SESSION XDDD

Heechul: =_=Unbelievable


End file.
